Paw Patrol: Battlefield 1942 Actual Campaign
This is a Mission Campaign story of the game Battlefield 1942: Paw Patrol's War. Story Opening During the Present time Ryder and the Pups are having fun until Alex,Katie and Andres arrived and Asked how do they know how to handle weapons. suddenly an old Friend arrived The Pups looks and sees no Other than Timur Glazkov. Glaz rushed and licked Ryder. Alex and Katie is curious what's going on so Andres tells them that Glaz Taught the Paw Patrol how to Handle weapons. everyone along with Glaz, Alex and Katie heads to the lookout lobby and sits on their bean bags and floor and Glaz begins to tell a story and showing them a chest contained 9 badges. Operation Battleaxe At the waning periods of the WWII. Ryder and the Pups received a call from the Allied Commander. Ryder informs the Pups that they must participate. so Ryder knew who to call. TImur Glazkov. Glaz tells the Paw Patrol to head to Northern Libya. when they arrived there. the Allies launched a training with Paw Patrol under the tulelage of Glaz. taught them how to handle arms and fight for war. Gazala Skye and Rocky's first assignment to the Front is to provide support to the Allied Soldiers and secure the lines for the Allied Forces. Skye can fight using Spitfires while Rocky provides support using Tanks and APC's. Wake Island Marshall's first assignment is to Hold the airfield along with the American forces to stop the Japanese to capture the Island. Ryder provided Marshall a specialty in his Pup Pack. Flak Cannons. So he can stop the Japanese Aircraft flying. and now victory lies in his Paws. Kursk Ryder is destined to help Glaz on the Eastern front first by partaking a Tank war and taking a camp and a lumbermill on the fields of Kursk. the Germans arrived but the 2 factions sends Tanks and small Aircraft to fight and engaged in armored combat. Tobruk Prior to Mission Paw the Barkingburg house is aiding the British forces holding the lines of Tobruk. Sweetie aids the Germans to retake the Crown for herself located at the allied base. while the Earl and the Princess contacted the Captain Chase to defend the Fronts of Tobruk and protect the Crown Battle of Midway An Unexpected naval and air warfare occurred over the Midway atoll. Ryder sends Skye and Zuma to aid the Allies to take the airport and gain advantage on the Pacific Front while the Japanese Navy heads along with some Kamikazes to stop the Allies from gaining the Advantage that leads into a Pup-Tense Battle. Stalingrad Rocky is assigned by Glaz to aid the Russians in retaking the City of Stalingrad across the Railway hub.meanwhile the Germans are preparing from the side of the oil plants to Ambush the Russian army and the fight ensares in the ruined city. El Alamein Tracker and Carlos are assigned in the desserts of Egypt where a dessert battle full of airplanes and tanks. and causing the turning point of the Allied forces GuadalCanal Zuma is on command to help the allied forces to Suppress the Japanese to occupy a strategic Isle of Guadalcanal. and the 2 factions rages the war on the Island. Kharkov Alex, Danny X and Jake are conscripted and trained under Glaz and their First assignment is to retake the City of Kharkov and test the Katyusha Rocket Launchers to decimate the Germans Omaha Beach The Retake of Adventure bay by storming the Beach is a very risky move. Ryder and the Pups aboarding the Sea Patroller modified with Battery Cannons. along with a battalion of soldiers must retake the Bay, The Streets and the City hall. Bocage After the Retake of Adventure Bay. Mayor Goodway sends Ryder to retake further territory on Adventure bay. by retaking the countryside filled with hedgegrows and some buildings to cover and a risky mission for a ten-year old kid who wills to be an Allied Soldier Operation Market Garden After the retake of Adventure bay. Ryder contacted Chase and informs Chase that he must lead a battalion to retake the City of Arnhem along with the Allied forces and Stops the Supply lines for the Axis. Battle of the Bulge Jake and Everest are on the mountains securing the area of ST.Vith until the Axis sends a raiding party to capture and bust the border open. but the Mountain Rescue defense team must hold the ground until the Paw Patrol Arrived Berlin The War is almost end. Mayor Humdinger and the Kit-tastrophe Crew must protect and hold the City of Berlin while the Paw Patrol aided by the Soviet armed forces must capture Mayor Humdinger and Interrogate where is his Allies Iwo Jima The Final Battle of the War begins when Rubble leads the charge along with the Paw Patrol. to capture the stronghold and secure the phase to end the world War 2. Aftermath The story ends where Andres tells them the end of the second World war. after that they are in awe hearing the tale. And the Paw Patrol retired after listening a story along with his allies. and Andres is happy along with Glaz sharing their Tale as Allies of the World War 2. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fanon Stories Category:Video Game References Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movie